Shadow meets Dark Danny
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to The Return of Undergrowth. Dark Danny failed to turn Danny Phantom evil so he goes to the next best thing: Danny's son. Based on DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters from the series. Danny's, Tucker's and Valerie's children on this fic are characters created by DPcrazy.**

**Shadow meets Dark Danny**

Jake Fenton/Shadow and Matt Foley are at the GiW former headquarters where Shadow is practicing his powers.

"I don't get it, Jake." Matt says. "Your Dad recognizes you as an ally and he knows you are one half-ghost just like him. Why don't you tell him who you really are?"

"I'm afraid he's gonna get mad at me for keeping it a secret or not looking like a Phantom. And Abby might still try to attack me even knowing the truth."

Shadow does some target practice. He blasts some ghost figures and avoids hitting Danny and Abby but later hits Abby's carton.

"Wow! So much for trying to make her accept you as a good guy." Matt comments.

"Don't be so harsh on my boy, Matthew." Danny says. "I used to blast pictures of his Auntie Jazz during my target shooting."

Shadow is shocked about Danny being there. "I... I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Phantom."

"Stop the charade, Jacob, I mean Jake. How long did you think you could hide the truth from me?" Danny asks.

Shadow goes un-ghost. "Aren't you angry at me, Dad?"

"No. But I'm afraid that accaptance is the smallest one of your troubles."

"What do you mean?" Jake asks.

"I've checked the Ghost Portal ever since I suspected your secret. The factor responsible for you becoming Shadow instead of Phantom also compromised your molecular integrity but don't worry. Tucker Foley developed this special belt for you. Just go ghost while wearing it and you not only save your life but also become Jake Phantom instead of Shadow." Danny explains.

"Don't do it, Jake! I smell a rat!" Matt warns.

"Matt!? It's my Dad we're talking about. I can trust him." Jake puts on the belt and goes ghost with it but the belt falls and Jake is still Shadow but with an Evil grin.

"The belt didn't work, Mr. Fenton." Matt says.

"Au contraire, Matthew." 'Danny' goes ghost but turning into a very known Eviler version of Danny Phantom. "It worked perfectly."

"You're not Danny Phantom." Matt accuses.

"Yes, I am. I am a stronger and Eviler version of Danny Phantom. Dan Phantom is my name but you can call me Dark Danny." The Evil ghost identifies himself.

Dark Danny leaves and another baddie is about to meet Danny and Abby.

"I think we have practiced enough, Abby. I just hope Shadow also practices." Danny says.

"I hope not." She replies.

"May I interrupt?" Vlad appears and asks.

"Vlad Plasmius!?!?!?" Danny and Abby ask in unison.

They prepare for battle.

"Wait! I came here to warn you. Danny, your evil self is free again." Vlad says.

"My Dad having an evil self. You are crazier than I thought." Abby says.

Danny says nervously. "Not necessarily, Abby. What do you know about it?"

Danny and Vlad seem to ignore Abby's shocked reaction.

"He intends to bring Shadow to his side. I made special belts to enhance your powers. You just need to go ghost while wearing these." Vlad tells.

"What about you?" Danny asks.

"I ran out of materials after making these so you'll have to go without me." Vlad explains.

"How convenient." Danny comments.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. Good bye." Vlad says and leaves or so it seems.

"Danny, watch the news." Sam says.

They see Dark Danny and Shadow attacking Amity Park. Danny asks Tucker to analyze Vlad's belts while he and Abby are absent. While on their way Danny tells Abby all about his ultimate enemy.

"We met again, my evil self." Danny says.

"My weaker self." Dark Danny says. "I hope you don't mind your son left you for a stronger father."

"My son???" Danny asks.

"You REALLY don't know? The cheesehead wasn't lying?" Dark Danny asks.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asks.

"Shadow, show her your weak half." Dark Danny commands.

"Yes, Father." Shadow answers and two black rings reveal his human form just long enough to reveal he's Jake Fenton.

Danny and Abby gasp. "Jake?"

"Not anymore. I'm now Shadow forever."

Danny and Abby try to stop them but were overpowered. They retreat back to Fentonworks, where Tucker waits for them with news on Vlad's belts.

"Good news. The belts will actually increase your powers."

"Fine, but will them be enough to help us to free Shadow from Dad's dark self's power?" Abby asks.

"Since when you care about Shadow?" Tucker asks.

"Since this afternoon when I discovered he's Jake." She answers.

"Wow. And I was thinking nothing else would surprise me." Tucker comments.

"Me too. Now the belts." Danny says.

Matt has just entered the room. "NOOOOOO."

"What's going on?" Tucker asks.

"Dad, these are other versions of the belt Dark Danny utilized to turn Shadow Evil." Matt answers.

"You knew about Shadow?" Danny asks.

"Yes. If you and Abby go ghost while wearing the belts you'll also become Evil." Matt warns.

Vlad reveals himself to be overshadowing Tucker and heads to Matt to hold him hostage but Matt is wearing a deflector belt that weakens Plasmius enough to allow Tucker to expel him from his body. Danny then grabs a Fenton Thermos and sucks Plasmius inside it. (I'm sure I'm not the only fan to wanted to see it happen in the series)

"Tucker. Matt. Try to change the belts so that they'll produce the reverse effect. Abby and I will try to stall them." Danny says.

Dark Danny and Shadow knock Danny and Abby unconscious and force them back to their human halves. Shadow was making a closer inspection on Abby when Tucker grabs the half-ghost with a device that frees him from Dark Danny's power.

"What happened?" Shadow asks.

"I turned you Evil and made you do this to your Dad and your sister." Dark danny answers.

"YOU'RE GONNA TO PAY FOR THAT!" Shadow angrily says.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do, Jacob?" Dark Danny asks.

Shadow gives a Ghostly Wail that weakens Dark Danny enough to make him vulnerable enough to be sucked into Matt's version of the Fenton Thermos. Shadow is examinated by Danny, Tucker and Matt (the story Dark Danny made them worried but there's no molecular problem) and then comforted about it all. Danny and Abby give an interview.

"That Evil Phantom is a full ghost who tried to make me evil in the past. He failed and now he brainwashed Shadow into helping him." Danny says.

"Abby, do you think it's another of Shadow's tricks?" A reporter asks.

"No. I now believe he's good." Abby answers.

The town doesn't know what to think about Shadow. Danny and Abby tell Valerie and Tori about Jake being Shadow and they all accept him as an ally. They all agree to keep Shadow's identity a secret even if the world stops seeing him as a bad guy. Jake is relieved that Team Phantom accepts him.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: If you who read my other fics with DPcrazy's Shadow haven't already noticed I'll let you know that if I ever make another one that ends without Team Phantom learning Jake is Shadow it probably means I'll make a sequel to it. Bye.**


End file.
